just_dance_epic_hitsfandomcom-20200215-history
Moves Like Jagger
'' |year=2011 |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty= (Classic) (Mashup) |effort= |nogm=3 |nosm= |pc= (C1) (C2) (C3) |gc= (C1) (C2) (C3) (C4) Light Purple (Battle) |lc=Lavender (Classic) Light Blue (Mashup) |mashup= |alt=Puppet Master Mode (JD4) |pictos = 125 (Classic) 84 (Mashup) |audio = |perf= Arben Kapidani (C3) Lionel Leyre (C4) |dlc = April 22, 2014 (2014) October 21, 2014 (2015) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |nowc = MovesLikeJag (JD4) MovesLikeDLC (Post-''JD4'') |dura = 3:24 }} "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera is featured on Just Dance Epic Hits. Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by four different male dancers. C1 The first dancer has buzz-cut hair. He wears a purple fedora, a purple vest and ties over a green button down shirt, grey pants, and green shoes. His outline is green. C2 The second dancer wears a purple cap, an orange leather jacket, a purple shirt, dark grey pants, and neon orange shoes. His outline is orange. C3 The third dancer resembles a cross between Mick Jagger and Michael Jackson. He has shoulder length black hair. He wears a red headband, dark aviator sunglasses, an opened red jacket with purple belts, Union Jack leggings, and black boots. He makes a reappearance in Y.M.C.A.. His outline is red. C4 The fourth dancer has buzz-cut hair. He wears yellow shutter shade glasses, a purple and blue one-sleeved jacket with a cut-out shaped like tiger stripes, a light turquoise shirt, grey pants with multiple zipper pockets on each side, and purple and yellow sneakers. He ends the song. His outline is purple. Background The background is based off the NBC reality show The Voice. The dance floor consists of a circular platform with colorful light-up panels behind, as well as the silhouette of an audience, and four judges on the turning chairs behind the panels. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your right fist up. Gold Move 2: Raise your right hand slowly. Gold Move 3: Point to the screen with your right hand. Moveslikedlc gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Moveslikedlc gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Moveslikedlc gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Moveslikedlc gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Moveslikedlc gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Moveslikedlc gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia *''Moves Like Jagger'' is the first song by Maroon 5 in the game. *"S**t" is censored. ** Also, "Now I'm naked'" is misinterpreted as "Now I make it" in the lyrics. *C3 reappears as P2 in Y.M.C.A.. * C3 made an appearance in the background of one of the glass windows in Just Dance. * The background was going to be different; it was going to show the words "MOVES LIKE JAGGER" in various colors on the big wall. Gallery Game Files Moveslikedlc.jpg|''Moves Like Jagger'' MovesLikeDLC Cover AlbumCoach.png|album coach MovesLikeDLC Cover AlbumBkg.jpg|album background Ymca coach 2 big.png|C3's coach selection screen in Y.M.C.A Promotional Images moveslikejaggerdancer.jpg artwork.just-dance-4.531x720.2012-08-16.42.png Beta Elements MovesLikeJaggerBetaPictograms1-10.png|Beta pictograms 1-10 MovesLikeJaggerBetaPictograms11-17.png|Beta pictograms 11-17 MovesLikeJaggerBetaPictograms18-22.png|Beta pictograms 18-22 Others moveslikejaggerbg.jpg|Background Videos Official Music Video Maroon 5 - Moves Like Jagger ft. Christina Aguilera Moves Like Jagger (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Moves Like Jagger - Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs by Maroon 5 Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Solos